metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dessgeega
The Dessgeega is a crab-walking (and jumping) creature that is usually found in extremely hot places, such as volcanoes and/or deep underground. Description Samus first encountered this enemy in Ridley's Lair on Zebes, in Metroid. This life-form's deadliest attack is to simply jump on its target, but some demonstrate the unusual ability to jump on ceilings. This can cause massive damage, not only because of the weight of the creature, but also the sharp spikes running down the sides of its legs. This creature's natural armor is resilient as well, making it a dangerous enemy. Dessgeegas are usually known to be stronger than their Brinstar equivalents, the Sidehoppers. It is unknown if either have any relation to the similarly-named Geegas. In Metroid: Zero Mission, another species related to the Dessgeega was introduced, known as the Baristute. These creatures were stronger than both the Dessgeegas and Sidehoppers in the game. Other M Gallery Mode concept art suggests that Baristutes are an evolution of Dessgeegas, which in turn are an evolution of Sidehoppers. ''Metroid: Zero Mission In ''Zero Mission, Samus encounters a Dessgeega in Corridor No. 2 shortly after obtaining the Long Beam. This is the only Dessgeega seen in Brinstar and acts as a sort of mini-boss, since she is not allowed to leave the room until it is killed and it does not respawn afterward. All other Dessgeegas are normal enemies in Ridley's Lair, just as in the original game. ''Super Metroid In ''Super Metroid, Small DessgeegasSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide can be found in upper Norfair. These smaller Dessgeegas have a 99% chance of leaving behind Power Bomb Ammo when killed. Normal-sized Dessgeegas are still located in Ridley's Hideout in lower Norfair. These are most likely adult versions, and are around twice the size of Small Dessgeegas. ''Metroid: Other M '']] ''Metroid: Other M features the Dessgeegas for the first time in 3D. In this game, all previously mentioned hopping creatures are capable of causing a small shock wave as they land after a large jump. The Dessgeegas and Baristutes have the exclusive ability to spit out a web-like substance that immobilizes Samus for a few seconds, rendering her vulnerable to any other attack the former two might perform. Although famous for their jumping, Other M shows that Dessgeegas are also capable of burrowing, as the first four she encounters jump out of the ground to attack her. One particular room in the Pyrosphere is described as "Dessgeega-infested", although only two are encountered in it. In Metroid: Other M, Samus encounters two Dessgeegas at her first visit to the Cryosphere but after being destroyed, they will not respawn, being replaced by Baristutes instead. Unlike in any of the other games, Samus can immobilize one with charged blasts of the Ice Beam to damage the Dessgeega and freeze one of its legs, rooting it to the ground. ''Metroid Fusion In ''Metroid Fusion, they appear in Sector 2, or "TRO", the tropical sector. The X-mimicked/infected Dessgeega have been given a new coloration, thrusters and the ability to shoot out darts from their legs (which seem to be coated with additional thorns), but surprisingly, the X-infected Dessgeega are actually less armored than their normal forms (as they take fewer shots to die). Official data ''Metroid'' manual "They jump toward Samus to attack him sic and are the second strongest creature in the hideout after the Mini-Boss. It takes several blasts of the normal beam or one missile blast to destroy them." 1986 manga "Jumps repeatedly, attacking Samus. The miniboss comes after them." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "It attacks bounding like a strong spring. This is the second strongest enemy in Norfair." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide '''Dessgeega' Small ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Sidehoppers are somewhat large bipedal creatures. Their forte is their charge attack. In Sector 2 is the Baristute, and Sector 3 is the Dessgeega, which are in the same series." Trivia *It is interesting to note that while Dessgeegas are native to volcanic areas, they are found in Sector 2 (TRO), the tropical habitat on the BSL station. Additionally, Sidehoppers, who live in tropical areas, are found instead in the volcanic Sector 3 (PYR) aboard the BSL station. The X Parasite's ability to manipulate DNA could be the cause for this abnormality, seeing as X-infected Dessgeegas share their long-range attack and spikes with the jungle-dwelling Cacatac. *There is a glitch in Other M whereas if a Dessgeega is shot off a platform, the creature will walk back in mid-air as if it were still on the platform, only to fall when the animation is completed. The same applies to the Sidehoppers and the Baristutes. *''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' erroneously assigns the "Dessgeega" name to different enemies. First, it repeatedly refers to the Reo as a Dessgeega.Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 96 Later, the guide refers to a Gerubus as a Dessgeega, despite otherwise correctly distinguishing the two species.Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 112 When referring to an actual Dessgeega, the guide calls it a rocket-powered Side Hopper.Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 97 *The non-canonical Nintendo Comics System depicts Dessgeegas as sapient and capable of speech. In the Captain N: The Game Master comic Breakout, a Dessgeega is currently serving a life sentence on RX 338. 'Big Time' Brannigan also appears to be another sapient Dessgeega. Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Dessgeega.gif|''Metroid'' Jpguide1 cartoon9.png|Japanese Metroid guide. Dessgeegachibi.png Image:Samus_artwork_31.jpg File:MZIO page 229.JPG|''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' File:MZIO page 253.JPG|Samus destroys a Dessgeega in Zebes Invasion Order. Image:Mt hero2.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: The Coming of a Hero. Image:Cn2-05.jpg|''Captain N: The Game Master: "The Happy Zone". Image:Cn2-08.jpg Image:Cn2-09.jpg Image:Cn4-18.jpg|''Captain N: The Game Master: "Breakout". Nintendo1990Calendar-12-November.jpg|1990 The Power Game Calendar. Image:Metroid-desgeegabig.gif|''Super Metroid'' File:Small Dessgeega.png|Small Dessgeega sprites Dessgeega_Zero_Leap.png|The Dessgeega miniboss. dessgeega_zm.png|Dessgeega sprite from Metroid: Zero Mission File:Metroid Zero Mission banner.png MOMdessgeega.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Dess.jpg|Crater Interior Environmental_Test_Floor_3.png|Environmental Test Floor Hopperart.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery Mode References ru:Дессджига Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Norfair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife Category:Sidehopper Family Category:X